


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"-ScarletWidow version

by winter_writer15



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F, just drabbles, soft, writing inspo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_writer15/pseuds/winter_writer15
Summary: okay so in the past few months i have already written 2 whole fanfictions and to be honest - it's fried my brain!i'm just using this challenge as a way to come up with new ideas for ScarletWidow fanfics and as a way to practise my writing skills :)these will be VERY short - barely a full page on a word document so just prepare for that.enjoy these soft one-shots!x





	1. "Pull over, let me drive a while"

Wanda’s eyes began to droop as they sped down the highway on that rainy Wednesday night, the redhead babbling on in the passenger seat about spies and conspiracy theories while the brunette in the driver’s seat struggled to keep her eyes open.

“All I’m saying is, if 9/11 was an inside job – which it was! – I think everyone should be made aware of it!” her hands flying in wild gestures trying to describe her point.

“Mhm.”

“Wanda are you even listening? I’m explaining the conspiracy of the century and you don’t even care!” She sat up in her seat, taking her feet off the dash for the first time since they got in the car three hours ago.

“I’m sorry I’m…I’m just tired, I have to concentrate on the road.”

There was a pause, the two girls hadn’t been friends for long (only 4 months at most) but had decided to road-trip up to LA to spend the weekend there, neither of them really knew each other well enough to understand each other’s body language yet, they had no idea of boundaries.

“Wanda, pull over, let me drive a while.”

“No, no I’m fine I swear.” She shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up, blinking aggressively.

“Wanda, for God’s sake pull over before you crash and kill us both.”

The brunette was too exhausted to argue anymore so, at the next rest stop, she pulled over and got out the car to swap seats with Nat. Sliding into the passenger seat, her eyes immediately began to close, curling up she finally allowed herself a moment of tiredness, falling asleep before they even left the rest stop.

-

“Oh Wanda…if only you knew how I felt, life would be so much simpler.” Nat mumbled, speeding down the highway again.


	2. "It reminded me of you"

“Wanda can we leave now? We’ve been to the koala enclosure three times now.”

“I promise we’ll leave in ten more minutes, I just want to go to the giftshop first.”

“You said ten more minutes thirty minutes ago.”

Nevertheless, Natasha let Wanda grab her hand and drag her into the air-conditioning of the zoo’s giftshop. They had been in the zoo longer than Nat knew, complaining every step of the way she had watched Wanda excitedly point at the different animals and reptiles (the snakes had been particularly thrilling for the brunette), secretly her heart warmed to see her girlfriend so excited.

Not that Wanda was her girlfriend per say.

This was only their fifth date after all.

The giftshop itself was everything that Nat despised. It was bright and colourful and filled with useless knick-knacks that would be bought and never used again. A waste of time and money – but Wanda’s wide, excited eyes made her forget all the negatives about this store and focusing only on the beautiful girl’s face.

“Are you going to buy anything?” The redhead asked, her question coming out a little more grumpily than expected.

“If you are going to be moody you can wait outside.” She grinned, kissing Nat on the cheek, making the serious girl blush.

“Fine, don’t be long.” She turned in an attempt to hide the redness on her face.

“I noticed the blush.” Wanda called from across the store.

-

After ten long minutes, Wanda emerged from the shop carrying a tiny plastic bag and smiling widely.

“What did you get then?”

“Something for you actually.” She reached into the bag and pulled out a small, fluffy black widow spider toy.

“Wanda you didn’t have to-“

“It reminded me of you.”

 


	3. "No, no it's my treat"

It was easily 110 degrees. Easily.

Wanda and Natasha lay sprawled out on the bed, both naked, both with their hair in messy buns, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies, the small useless fan rotating around the room in an attempt to get rid of the heat – it was pointless.

“It’s too hot.”

“I know.”

“It’s hot.”

“Wanda darling you’ve said that already.”

Sunlight streamed through the window, it was the golden hour, the time where everything the sun touched became immensely more beautiful, the two girls were no exception. Wanda turned to look at Natasha’s illuminated self, the sunlight bouncing off her amber hair and thought:

_Wow I am so lucky_

“Let’s get ice cream.” The redhead mumbled.

“I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll pay.”

“Nat I can’t possibly ask…”

“No, no it’s be my treat.” The girl turned to face Wanda, she was grinning as she planted on the brunette’s forehead before swinging her legs over the side of their bed and slipping on the dress she had been wearing before.

“It’s too warm to move.” Wanda groaned, turning slightly as her skin stuck to the silk sheets.

“You stay here then pet, I won’t be long I promise. I’ll just go to the corner store and back.” Nat lightly stroked Wanda’s hair and kissed her cheek, smiling.

“Get me a chocolate one.” Wanda mumbled, reaching her hand out for Nat to take.

“Okay my love.” And with one final kiss on Wanda’s lips, Natasha disappeared out the door of the girl’s tiny apartment.

Wanda tucked a strand of hair back into her bun and stood up, pulling on Nat’s robe as she watched her go onto the street from the window, she could faintly see the bruise she had left from that morning of the redhead neck as the girl walked down the sidewalk towards the store.

She never wanted them to end.


	4. "Come here, let me fix it"

“All I’m saying is that I think moving to London would be a great thing for us! For our careers!”

“And all I’m saying Nat is that my whole life is here! All my friends, my job, my routine, and you just want to uproot all this so that you can make an extra bit of cash!”

“It’s not just an extra but of cash Wanda! I’m talking ten times the business opportunities!”

“Oh yes, because it’s all about your fucking business isn’t it? That’s why you made us move to New York, that’s why didn’t want a baby-“

“I didn’t want a baby because we weren’t fucking ready for a baby Wanda! Do not make me the bad guy here!”

“My life is here Nat!”

“Your life was in Sokovia but you seemed to forget about that pretty quickly!”

There was a silence, Natasha instantly regretting the words that had left her mouth, Wanda stood holding the dinner plates in her hands, mouth open.

“You didn’t just…did you just act like I have forgotten about Sokovia? About my parents? About Pietro?” She wasn’t yelling anymore, her voice steady.

“Wanda, I didn’t mean it I-“

“I left Sokovia because there were suicide bombings on my street every other week, I left because my parents died and my brother was shot. I didn’t leave Sokovia because I got bored of it!”

“I know I’m sorry I just-“

Nat never got to finish her sentence because out of nowhere, a plate hit the wall next to her – shattering into pieces. Wanda stood, shaking with anger slightly, staring at the redhead, her face almost the same shade as Nat’s hair before she broke out of whatever rage-induced trance she was under and ran to clean up the smashed plate on the dining room floor.

“I’m sorry Nat, I didn’t mean to…it just happened. Ow!”

Natasha looked down at Wanda to see her palm had been sliced by a piece of broken crockery.

“No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought up Sokovia.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Wanda whispered to herself.

“Come here, let me fix it – your hand, let me bandage it.”

Falling to her own knees, Natasha took Wanda’s injured hand in her own and gently kissed her wrist.

“I’m sorry.”


	5. "I'll walk you home"

House parties never ended well, never. One minute everyone is happy and drunk and loving life, making out with strangers and playing beer pong. The next, you’re screaming at your boyfriend on the front porch for reasons you can’t quite remember.

“Wanda, go home. You’re drunk.”

“Fuck you Vis, I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“You clearly can’t.”

Wanda drunkenly chucked a beer bottle at Vis, missing by miles and hitting a plant pot, scaring the cat.

“Just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean you own me, I’m my own person and I can go home when I want to.” She mumbled.

“Wanda, you’re overly emotional and intoxicated, stop before you embarrass yourself.” He held onto her arm, whispering aggressively in her ear.

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she went to slap him across his face – only for his other hand to grab it tightly, stopping her from hitting him.

“Is something wrong?”

Vis immediately dropped Wanda’s hand and she turned her head to see a redhead coming out of the front door, denim jacket on her shoulders, purse in her hand.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to make my very drunk girlfriend to go home.” He smiled, turning to look at Wanda, who’s eyes were glued to the redhead.

“I’m sure your girlfriend can choose to go home when she wants? She is an adult after all.” Wanda smiled a little as the girl stared daggers at Vis.

“I disagree.”

“Hey, I’ll walk you home if your boyfriends so concerned.” She wrapped her arm around Wanda’s shoulders, pressing her close to her body.

“Okay.” Wanda smiled at the girl before looking at Vis, daring him to say no.

“I’m…that’s just fine with me.” He forced a smile, moving to kiss Wanda’s cheek to say goodbye only for the redhead to turn them both and start walking Wanda down the front path and out the front gate before he could touch her.

“You shouldn’t let him talk to you like that.” Nat said as soon as they were out of sight, dropping her arm from Wanda’s shoulders.

“He loves me, he can’t help that I make him angry sometimes.” Wanda mumbled, already missing the weight of the other girl’s arm.

“If you love somebody, you don’t treat them like dirt.” The other girl slipped her hand into Wanda’s and squeezed.

Wanda said nothing.

“I’m Nat by the way.”

“Wanda.”


	6. "Have a good day at work"

As a teacher, your day-to-day life is both predictable and unpredictable. You know what classes you’re teaching, what lessons you’re doing but you never know if two kids in your class are going to start stabbing each other with broken pens or if there’ll be a fire drill or if one of the other teachers are going to pettily spike your coffee with salt, (this has happened before don’t underestimate high school teachers).

Natasha Romanoff was one of those high school teachers and so, on this, another regular Thursday morning, she got ready for work before running downstairs to see if she had time to grab a slice of toast before she had to leave.

“Good Morning ‘Tasha.”

“Hello darling.” Nat quickly pecked Wanda’s lips before she began to pack her bag.

Wanda Maximoff sat at the breakfast table already dressed (if you could call a paint splattered, oversized men’s shirt and shorts dressed), her hair tangled in her usual messy top-knot, sipping her coffee, one of her legs crossed under the other, raised up so she could rest her book on her knee.

“You know, if you woke up early like me, you wouldn’t be late every single day.” She said as she took another sip of coffee.

“I’m not waking up to see the sunrise with you Wanda, please just let that go.” Nat snapped, shoving essays in her bag.

“If you did you wouldn’t be so short-tempered in the morning.” Wanda mumbled to herself.

“I heard that.”

“I’m going to the store after I go to studio today, do you want me to get you anything?”

“No…wait we need more bubble bath.”

“Are you saying we’re going to take a bath when you get home.” Wanda didn’t even bat an eyelash and she turned a page in her book

“Mhm, so make sure you get bubble bath.” Nat pulled on a heel before kissing Wanda’s cheek and heading to the front door.

“Have a good day at work!” Wanda called after her, but she was already in the car.

Ten years of marriage and you’d think Nat would stop to say “you too” before she sprinted out the door.

 


	7. "I dreamt about you last night"

Natasha Romanoff was a professional in every aspect. Being a spy was all she had and all she ever wanted to have. She had no need for romantic relationships or pets or friends, they all got in the way of doing her job and made easy hostages. However, since she had been forced into the Avengers Initiative by Fury, she had been forced into friendships that had changed her life.

Clint Barton had always been her favourite, she had never called him her friend, he was more like family. Tony Stark annoyed her greatly but deep down she knew she would beat the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt him. Banner, well that was complicated. She was indifferent to Thor but she knew she would try her best to protect him (even if he really didn’t need it, the guy was a god for fucks sake). Steve Rodgers was the one she was closest to out of all of them, she stuck with him through thick and thin and knew she would only leave his side when she died. She had followed him into certain death more times than she could count and had the bullet wounds to prove it, she became a fugitive from the law to support him.

The others she didn’t really care about. Sam Wilson had a good heart, Bucky tried to kill her a few times but she didn’t mind, Vision was just plain weird, it was Wanda that surprised her the most. Her development from whiny girl to formidable force was inspiring to Natasha, so it was no wonder she had many conversations with her when the group were hiding in Wakanda.

The Wakandan prince had given the team a whole floor to stay on and one morning, Nat found the other girl sitting on a balcony outside their section of the palace. It was early and the sun was still rising over the beautiful city, illuminating the side of the girl’s face. She was grasping her mug close to her chest and was watching the sunrise, she wasn’t doing anything else, just staring out onto the horizon.

“Can I sit?”

“Of course.”

So she sat in the chair across the table from Wanda, looking over the city with her.

“I dreamt about you last night.” Wanda said, taking a sip from her coffee.

Natasha turned and looked at the other girl, she didn’t look back at her and kept her eyes on the horizon.

“Oh really, what was I doing?” Nat kept her voice steady, tapping her fingers slightly on the table.

“Nothing of interest.” Wanda mumbled, Nat could see her cheeks flush pink slightly as she tried to cover her nervous smile with her mug.


	8. "Take my seat"

The train was packed. It wasn’t unusual, it was the Manhattan subway after all and it was now 5pm, the time many people were making their way home from their monotonous day jobs to their monotonous home lives.

Natasha Romanoff was one of those people, making her way home from her boring office job knowing all she was going to do when she got home was make noodles and watch Netflix. As she packed into the carriage, her feet were killing her in stilettos her work made her wear and her back ached from sitting at a computer all day. She prayed for something to happen, something to lighten her mood and make the day worthwhile as she stood clinging to the overhead rail.

“Take my seat.” Came a voice from beside her.

She turned her head to see a brunette sitting in the chair next to where Nat was standing, she was wearing a cropped t-shirt and jeans and was the exact opposite of the image Natasha gave out.

“It’s okay you can stay sitting.” She replied, giving the other woman a quick smile.

“No seriously, I’m getting out in a few stops, you take it. I bet your feet are killing you.” She glanced at Nat’s shoes and Nat glanced at hers to see she was wearing a pair of comfortable trainers – what she would’ve given up to wear those trainers right now.

“Thank you.” And the two women shuffled in the packed carriage to allow Nat to sit.

“No problem, where are you getting off?”

“Canal Street.”

“No way! So am I!” The girl grinned at Natasha in some kind of contagious way that forced Nat to smile back.

They made small talk for the next few stops, Nat liked the girl, she made her smile more in the ten-minute tube journey than she had smiled in the past week. When it come to their stop, they walked out the station together.

“Well it was nice to meet you…”

“Wanda.”

“Wanda right, I’m Nat.”

“Can I go out on a limb Nat?”

“Please do.”

“Do you wanna come get a drink with me?” Wanda was blunt, Nat liked that.

“Can I go freshen up first?”

“I’ll meet you at eight.” Wanda beamed.

 


	9. "I saved a piece for you"

Wanda was running late – again. It was a rare occasion for her to actually arrive somewhere on time and this was no expectation. It was her friend’s birthday today and she knew Sam would kill her if she didn’t turn up but she had gotten distracted and was now almost 40 minutes late.

Stumbling through Sam’s apartment door, she saw everyone had already arrived and were mingling accordingly. She huffed and pulled off her coat to hang it on the hook closet to her, hoping to join without Sam even noticing she was late in the first place.

“Wanda, you’re late again.”

She scrunched up her face, she knew she had been caught, turning around she saw Sam standing cross-armed behind her.

“I know, I’m so sorry Sam, I really didn’t mean it this time.” She watched his stony expression, searching his eyes for any sign of forgiveness before his mouth broke into a large smile and he pulled her into an embrace and patted her back.

“I’m not mad, you just won me 20 bucks!” He laughed, turning to see Scott hand him a $20, an unimpressed look on his face before the two men walked off together.

Sighing, she was about to go join the party before Natasha Romanoff appeared by her side holding a plate with a slice of cake on it.

“Oh shit I missed the cake!” Wanda groaned, there was nothing she loved more than cake.

“Don’t sweat it Maximoff, I saved a piece for you.” The redhead handed Wanda the paper plate, watching as the other girl’s face lit up.

“You’re an angel Nat I swear.” She had already bitten into the slice, letting the strawberry jam fill her mouth.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me.” Natasha murmured as she quickly pecked the brunette’s cheek.

“Thank you…for saving me a slice.” Wanda smiled at the other girl, putting down her empty plate on the coffee table and intertwining their fingers.

“Anything for you darling.”

Maybe there was one thing she loved more than cake.


	10. "I'm sorry for your loss"

The Avenger’s facility was cold and quiet, everyone was out on some mission or another as Wanda roamed the empty corridors trying to distract herself from the feeling in her chest. She looked out over the grounds out the window, out so far, she could see a strip of water on the horizon. Making her way up the east wing staircase, she pressed her thumbprint on the scanner and made walked out the door onto the balcony. The night air hit her face and calmed her racing heart, the breeze chilling her tear-soaked cheeks.

It had been two months since Pietro died, two months since the battle of Sokovia, two months since her entire world collapsed.

“You’re up late.”

She turned around to see Natasha Romanoff standing in the doorway, still in her black widow outfit from the mission she had been on for the past few days, arms crossed as she walked over to stand next to Wanda.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She mumbled.

“Your brother?”

“Mhm.”

The two women stood in silence for a few moments before Nat rested her hand on Wanda’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said.

Wanda didn’t say anything, she just let the tears fall from her eyes and held her arms close her chest. Without warning, she felt Natasha wrap her arms around her and pull her close, holding her as she allowed Wanda to sob against her.

“You tell anyone I was nice to you and I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Nat murmured as she lightly stroked Wanda’s back.

“Don’t worry, nobody needs to know you’re secretly a softie.” Wanda joked, pulling away from Nat, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m going to.”

“Okay.”

So the two women stood together, on the balcony, looking up at the stars.


	11. "You can have half"

The group squeezed into the tiny McDonalds booth, the six of the desperate to fit all their trays on the table. Steve and Bucky ended up putting both of theirs on the same tray and basically morphed both their meals into one mega-McDonalds. Thor and Bruce sitting across from each other at the end of the table, sharing their fries and having their own conversation that the rest of the group apparently weren’t a part of. Nat and Wanda sat across from Steve and Bucky, their knees casually touching under the table.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this burger for weeks!” Bucky exclaimed and he took a bite of his Big-Mac.

“No Buck, you’ve wanted it since Nat suggested we came here about fifteen minutes ago.” Steve said, dipping his own fries into ketchup.

“Why won’t you just let people be happy Stevie?”

Wanda felt Nat softly knock her leg against her own and she looked over to see the redhead smiling at her.

“What is it?”

“I just thought we should talk to each other since we’re surrounded by couples who only care about what goes on in their own bubbles.” She grinned, taking a sip of her soda.

“I hate that we’re the only single ones here, it just rubs in how alone I am.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

The two girls smiled at each other, as if they both had something they wanted to say but didn’t have the guts to. So, they continued to each their meal, making quiet comments to each other, Nat even made Wanda laugh so hard she dribbled her drink down her chin. Once she finished her meal, Wanda began to tuck into her McFlurry, letting the ice cream to cool her down on the hot summers day.

“Oh god that looks so good.” Nat said, watching longingly at Wanda’s Flurry.

“Do you want some?”

“No, no its fine honestly.” He redhead refused, shaking her head.

“No, you can have half.”

They beamed at each other before Natasha began to eat with her.


	12. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

They lay there on the living room floor, the fire blazing beside them as the snow fell on the window. Wanda nestled under a blanket with Natasha’s warm body pressed against her own, the smell of sex in the air surrounding them. Nat lazily spreading kisses on Wanda’s neck and shoulder as the brunette leant further and further into her.

“I should go.” Wanda murmured reluctantly.

“No, you shouldn’t, I won’t allow it.” Natasha replied, mumbling as she continued to pull Wanda’s body closer to her own.

“Nat…Pietro’s going to worry about me.” She grinned as she felt Nat’s breath on her neck

“Fuck him, he’s your brother not your dad, he can’t tell you when you have to be home.” Natasha nibbled her earlobe, making her shiver a little.

“I have to go ‘Tasha…”

“Fine, break the bubble if you must.” Nat sighed, pulling away from Wanda and rolling away so she had her back to her.

“Don’t be like that.” Wanda giggled, moving to give Natasha a kiss on the cheek before she began to gather her clothes off the floor and pull them onto her body.

Before long, Wanda was fully dressed and pulling her shoes on, ready to brace the storm outside. Nat was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, holding the blanket to her chest, she was moping, staring at Wanda as she went to leave.

“Oh c’mon ‘Tasha, you know I can’t stay.” She walked over, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, looking down at the redhead as she ran her fingers through the amber locks she loved so much.

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Nat sang, making Wanda roll her eyes before bringing her lips down to meet Nat’s.

“I don’t want to leave but, this is just sex, just secret amazing sex, nothing more.”

“I know…but if you stay we can have more secret amazing sex.”

Wanda smiled, kissing Nat’s forehead before going to leave.

“At least take my jacket, it’s cold outside and your dumb-ass didn’t bring one.” Nat shouted through to her.

“Okay, you again next Sunday!” she heard Wanda call back to her before she heard the sound of the front door closing.

_It’s just sex._

_Nothing more._


	13. "Sorry I'm late"

Natasha took a sip of her crimson wine, shifting slightly in her uncomfortable black dress, looking around the fancy restaurant at all the old white couples sitting in silence having run out of things to say after their long lives together. God, she hoped she wouldn’t be one of those old white couples.

She didn’t really know why she was there, Clint kept setting her up on blind dates without her permission. He had found this one at one of Bucky’s parties and had assured Nat that she was definitely “the one” this time, she doubted it.

Nat didn’t know much about who she was meeting, Clint hadn’t told her much, only that she would like her. But as the minutes ticked by, Natasha waited for the girl to turn up, only to end up sitting alone sipping her wine, praying God that she could just go home.

Finishing her first glass, her eyes travelled up to the doorway where she saw a brunette stumble through, purse in one hand, phone in the other. Nat had never seen anyone so disorganized, she could instantly tell that she was the one Clint had picked and sighed – he never did pick anyone decent.

“Hey are you Natasha?” the brunette asked, walking over to Nat’s table and already beginning to sit down.

“Yeah, yeah just call me Nat.” The girl was pretty, Natasha could give Clint that at least.

“I’m Wanda, I’m sorry I’m late, work kept me late. Is this a red? I adore red wine.” Wanda was already pouring her first glass.

“It’s no bother, I’m glad you came.” Nat smirked over the rim of her glass, she decided to give the girl a chance – what was the harm after all.

“You look stunning by the way I mean…wow that dress is…am I being too upfront? Oh god I’m scaring you off, aren’t I?” Wanda panicked, Nat couldn’t help but admit the girl was adorable when she flustered.

“Don’t worry darling, I don’t scare easily.” She moved her hand to meet Wanda’s on the table top, making the other girl blush.

“I’m glad.”

Maybe Clint wasn’t the worst matchmaker after all.


	14. "Can i have this dance?"

Wanda Maximoff loved music. There wasn’t much of it in Sokovia but every year the town would have a festival using whatever they could find, giving Wanda the opportunity to be happy for once, imagine – using all your happiness on one day of the year just because some people used trash cans as drums.

After her parents died, she had stopped going to the festival, she was actually meant to go this year, but then the city went flying in the air and her brother was killed, fair to say the party was cancelled.

It was only in the recent weeks where Wanda was finally able to re-introduce herself to music, when she had finally found comfort in her grieving and had allowed herself to feel again, even to dance again.

So, imagine her temptation at Natasha Romanoff’s 30th birthday party with blaring music and a dancefloor just sitting there, waiting to be danced on.

But she watched from the side-lines, scared to intrude on the party. The Avengers hardly accepted her as one of their own, why should she have a right to party with the rest of them.

She sat at the bar, sipping her cocktail, watching the others on the dancefloor, mingling like friends do, wishing desperately that her brother would come back just for the night and force her to dance with him like they used to.

“You okay darling? You seem sad.” Natasha herself came to the bar, ordering another martini for herself.

“No, no I’m fine I’m just…missing my brother is all.” She smiled, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Wanda my love, birthday parties are no place for grieving.” The tipsy woman grabbed her hand, clasping it in her own.

“Well what would you have me do?”

“Well…my lady.” The redhead stumbled as she bowed. “Can I have this dance?”

“Natasha, I can’t dance.” She was reluctantly dragged to her feet.

“Sure you can, follow my lead.” Nat didn’t let go of Wanda’s hand, pulling her onto the dancefloor.

“Nat I’m going to embarrass myself.”

“No you’re not, and if you do…who cares? You are one of us now, act like it.” Nat whispered in the brunettes ear before spinning her, Wanda’s red magic slightly glowing around them both.


	15. "I made your favourite"

As Natasha walked through her apartment’s front door, dripping from head to toe, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed with a glass of wine and never come back out. Closing the door and pulling off her heels, the scent of baked goods filled her nose and she sighed – Wanda’s been baking again.

Walking through to the kitchen, she saw her girlfriend icing cupcakes, her apron splattered with a hundred different recipes and she had flour in her hair. Nat smiled, she looked beautiful even now, even with icing on her face.

“You’ve been busy.”

“Oh, hi Nat, didn’t even hear you coming in.” She leant over the counter to give Natasha a quick kiss before returning to her cupcakes.

“What have you made?”

“Well these cupcakes are for my students since it’s the last day of term tomorrow, here taste.” Suddenly, Nat found a cupcake in her mouth, the jam squirting out of the center.

“Mmm, its good.” She forced out while still chewing.

“Are you sure? I want them to be perfect.” Wanda looked at her with wide eyes.

“Wanda my love they are amazing, you should be very proud of yourself.” The two women beamed at each other before Wanda looked away to grab something out of a cake tin by the oven.

She pulled out a tiny chocolate cake, topped with icing. Too small to be considered a normal cake yet too big to be a cupcake, perfect for two people to share.

“Wanda, you didn’t have to…”

“I made your favourite, chocolate with a fudge icing.”

“How did I ever get so damn lucky?”


	16. "It's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway."

Natasha Romanoff had lived with nightmares her entire life, she couldn’t remember anything before the red room and it was the red room itself that was the root of all her nightmares, you can imagine her conundrum.

And so, she woke up with a start at 3am on a Wednesday morning, a sheen of sweat on her forehead, her sheets damp and her heart racing. Struggling to steady her breaths, she reached for the glass of water on her bedside table and lifted it to her mouth with shaky hands. _It was just a dream_ , she told herself, _you’re not there anymore_.

Pulling on a robe and slippers, she did the only thing that could calm her – she went for a walk. There was a river that ran through the forest just behind the Avengers Facility that was particularly popular with her so that’s straight where she headed.

The cold night air hit her the moment she stepped outside, she thanked god it was the middle of summer and she wasn’t having to trudge out there in the rain. It was only a five-minute walk from her room to the river itself so she was there in no time at all,

Finally letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in, she slipped off her slippers (now covered with dirt) and stepped into the running water. It was freezing, it made her feet turn numb – but it was exactly what she needed for her heart to stop beating so loudly.

Without warning, she had a gun in her hand and was pointing it at the exact point she’d heard the branch snap. Refusing to lower it until she saw the soft scarlet glow of the girl from Sokovia standing in her own slippers, fear in her eyes.

“Sorry Wanda, force of habit.” She said, putting the revolver back in her robe pocket where it belonged.

“Do you just carry one of those everywhere?” The girls accent was thick, the way it became when Wanda was tired in the mornings.

“Do you just follow people out into forests?”

“I saw you coming out here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Nat watched as Wanda took off her slippers, almost tripping over a tree stump in the process.

“You should’ve stayed in bed…I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, but that’s fine too.” The girl smiled, walking into the river herself to stand next to the assassin.

“You really didn’t have to follow me out here, you’ll freeze to death.”

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway. Plus, I can do this to keep us warm.” She guided her magic to the water, causing it the heat Nat’s shivering self, placing as cautious hand on the redhead’s shoulder.


	17. "Watch your step"

This was it. The big day. The day Wanda had been dreaming of since she was a little girl. Today was the day she married the love of her life.

She stood behind the doors to the church fiddling anxiously with her bouquet as her bridesmaids fussed with her train and her hair and anything else she could get their hands on. Trying to steady her heartbeat, she counted to ten over and over in her head as she tried to ignore the fact her family weren’t there.

“Wanda! You look…I mean wow.”

“Shut up Barnes, you’re late.” She smiled as her best friend walked up to her, kissing her cheek.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

“Absolutely.”

Inside, she heard the music begin to play, taking a deep breath she walked through the doors to the church. She saw her friends sitting in the pews and smiled to them as she walked (making sure to kick his dress out as she moved so she wouldn’t trip) holding tightly to Bucky’s hand in an attempt to ground herself.

_This is it._

She saw them at the end of the aisle, standing beaming at her and she couldn’t help but smile back, her heart did the same flip it did after they first kissed. She knew what she was doing was right, she knew this was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Okay, here you go, be good to her.” Bucky said as he passed her hand over.

As Bucky went to sit next to Steve in the front row, her bridesmaids began to fix her dress as Wanda went to move up a small step.

“Watch your step love.” Came Nat’s voice as she stepped forward to help her, Wanda looked up at the redhead and saw hints of tear in her eyes.

“Nat are you okay?”

“Yeah of course, I’m just…so happy for you.” She smiled, moving away to stand with the other bridesmaids.

Wanda moved her eyes away from her friend, she turned her head to see Vis smiling down at her, holding her hands in his as the priest began to speak behind them.


	18. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

She woke up with a scream, her cheeks damp with tears and her heart beating out of her chest so hard she was sure she was having a heart attack.

Natasha Romanoff had been cursed with nightmares as long as she could remember, images of the red room flashing in her mind, memories of bullets piercing her skin in Washington and Iran, cities falling in Sokovia, it was too much pain for one heart to cope with.

She needed a drink.

Leaving her room and walking through to the kitchen, she switched on the lights to see none other than Wanda Maximoff sitting on the counter with a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other.

“I didn’t know you were up.” Wanda mumbled, trying desperately to swallow the ice cream in her mouth.

“Yeah well, bad dreams.” She replied, going to the drinks cabinet to pour herself a vodka martini before she collapsed.

“You know alcohol isn’t going to help.”

“Oh yeah, what would you suggest.” She sighed, putting down the bottle of vodka that seemed oh so tempting.

“My mum would always make me poppy seed milk when I had nightmares as a kid, I always keep some in the fridge for when I have bad dreams.”

She jumped down from the counter, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a jug of white liquid that didn’t appear too appealing.

“It just looks like milk.” She said, reluctantly taking a glass from Wanda as the girl poured the thick milk into the glass

“It’s also got honey and sugar in it, don’t worry. Trust me if you drink it, you’ll feel better.”

 Taking one more look at Wanda’s face, Natasha lifted the glass to her lips and let the cool liquid run down her throat. She was pleasantly surprised by the strangely calming taste that was 10x better than any vodka she could’ve had instead.

“I told you, I was right wasn’t I?”

“It still looks gross.”


	19. "Can I hold your hand"

Pietro wasn’t buried in Sokovia like he should have been, like Wanda wanted him to be. Instead S.H.I.E.L.D brought his body back to America on the helicarrier, planning to bury him in Arlington cemetery, they called him an “unnamed soldier” on his gravestone so that there wouldn’t be an outrage about a foreign citizen being buried in a graveyard for U.S soldiers. Wanda appreciated that they were recognising him as someone who died for a noble cause of course, she just wished he had never died at all, or that he could’ve at least been buried with their parents in Sokovia.

_That is, if mother and father’s graves weren’t blown to dust._

He wasn’t given a funeral (they had to keep the situation under wraps) and Wanda wasn’t even allowed to visit his grave for a fortnight due to fear of an “emotional outburst” like the one she had in the church after she felt Pietro die, if a burst like that could kill that many robots, imagine how many people she could endanger.

The Black Widow was chosen to escort her to the cemetery, Wanda would much rather Clint or even Steve were chosen, Natasha Romanoff hadn’t exactly been the kindest to her during Wanda’s short stay at the Avengers Facility.

They walked in silence up the path until they reached the row of graves a guard pointed out as where Pietro was. Wanda stepped onto the grass, the leftover raindrops from the previous night soaking through her thin shoes, Romanoff moving to follow her.

“You don’t have to follow me down, you can watch me from here can’t you?”

“I’m afraid I have direct orders to stay by your side at all times.” The redhead said, the stony expression on her face offering no sympathy.

Wanda walked slowly, examining every gravestone as she passed it, searching for his name. When she finally saw his name etched into the stone however, she couldn’t bear to look, her eyes darting away trying desperately not to cry and embarrass herself.

“You alright?” The spy’s voice softened slightly, her face remaining as emotionless as ever.

“I can’t…I can’t look at it, if it’s real…it means he’s really dead.” She muttered back, trying her very best not to break down right there in the middle of the cemetery.

“What do you need? What can I do.” Romanoff stepped closer, putting a hand on Wanda’s shoulder.

“Can I hold your hand?” she asked sheepishly, embarrassed the moment the request left her lips.

“Of course.” Natasha said nothing more about it before gently slipping her hand into Wanda’s and squeezing.

“Thank you.”


	20. "You can borrow mine"

The Wakandan sun beat down relentlessly on the two women as they strolled through the gardens, hand in hand, talking quietly. Peaceful, that was the only word that could describe it, or perfect, it was peacefully perfect.

“Wait, so you and Banner…”

“Were a mistake! And it’s in the past now so don’t worry your pretty little head about it darling.”

“I just never would have pictured…” Wanda laughed.

“Says you, you have a robot pining after you.” Nat teased, swinging their connected hands slightly.

“Vision is a bit more than a robot ‘Tasha, he has feelings…I think.”

“Yeah I know he has feelings, he has feelings for you and you still haven’t told him about us.”  Nat replied, moving to quickly peck Wanda on the cheek.

“Hmm…hey wait, it’s mid-day! We need to do sunscreen.” Wanda jumped, stopping to rummage through her backpack.

“Wanda I’m sure it can wait a half hour till we get to the picnic spot, plus I didn’t even bring any.” Nat rolled her eyes, grinning at the brunette.

“Skin cancer isn’t a joke Nat, you can borrow mine.”

“How is it borrowing if I can’t give nay back to you? Your logic is flawed darling.”

“You can make it up to me later.” Wanda murmured in Nat’s ear as she moved the woman’s hair to apply to sun cream to her back.

“Oh can I? are you sure your android boyfriend wont have a problem with that?” Nat’s voice lowered to a whisper.

“That’s his problem.”


	21. "You might like this"

It was raining, Natasha hated the rain. It beat down on the windows as she dressed for Tony’s fancy party, god she hated fancy parties.

She may have hated parties, but Natasha Romanoff knew how to dress for one. The emerald of her gown matching her eyes perfectly, the careful placement of rings highlighting her slender fingers and simple pendant hanging from her neck teasing onlookers to stare at her delicate collarbones.

“You ready to go?”

Wanda Maximoff appeared in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, a scarlet gown contrasting beautifully with her pale skin and when she moved even slightly, Nat could see the dress sparkle slightly.

“Of course, you look beautiful darling.” She moved forward, kissing Wanda’s cheek.

“So, do you.” Wanda beamed, squeezing Nat’s hand.

“Do we really have to go to Stark’s? Can’t we just go back to bed instead?” Natasha complained, putting the last of her essentials in her purse.

“It’s a charity gala Nat of course we have to go, and you don’t need a gun for that so take it out your bag.” Wanda wasn’t even looking at the redhead when she spoke.

Rolling her eyes, she put the gun back in the bedside drawer before pulling out a smaller pistol instead and stuffing it in before the other woman could see. She leant against the dresser, watching carefully as Wanda searched through her jewellery box for a necklace.

“Ugh, Nat do you have a necklace I can borrow? None of these matches this dress.” She asked, frustratedly shutting the box.

“One moment.” Nat moved to open the bedside drawer again, carefully pulling out a necklace she had kept by her gun.

“I thought you might like this.” She held up the necklace, a small silver spider on a black chain.

“Nat…I can’t take that.”

“You bought me it, you wear it tonight.” The redhead was already clipping the necklace around Wanda’s neck, leaving a kiss just behind her ear.

“Spider’s aren’t really my thing.”

“Yes, but you are my thing therefore people should know that I’m also yours.”

“I’d be kissing you if I wasn’t wearing red lipstick right now.”

“I know.”


	22. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look"

Wanda had never lived on her own before, she went from living with her parents and her brother, to just her brother, to a group of friends. However, once you reach 25 and haven’t lived alone, you really need to start living a different way.

She couldn’t afford a moving team, all she could do was cram as much shit in her car as she could and drive it from Queens to Brooklyn to her new place. It wasn’t much of course, just a one-bedroom apartment just beside the Brooklyn bridge, but it was all she could afford.

Pulling into a parking space outside her new apartment building, she got out of her car and walked round to pop open the trunk and being the endless job of carrying the numerous boxes up three flights of stairs.

At that moment, a redhead came out the building, she was looking down at her phone and Wanda didn’t even notice her until she looked up and saw her watching her struggle.

“You need some help with that?”

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

“Yeah I’m sure you are.” The other woman smirked, taking the box from Wanda anyway.

She was nice, Wanda thought as she helped her carry all of the boxes to her apartment, after 35 minutes they had finally finished it. Their foreheads and chests covered in a sheen of sweat as they stopped to catch their breath after the final trip up the stairs.

“Thank you, that would’ve taken twice as long if you hadn’t helped.”

“No bother.”

“You really didn’t have to though. Didn’t it make you late for wherever you were going?”

“Oh, I wasn’t going anywhere, I saw you from my window and thought you were cute.”

They locked eye contact, Wanda could feel her cheeks flush pink at the compliment and became even redder under the other woman’s stare.

“I’m Wanda.” Was all she could manage.

“Natasha.”


End file.
